


I'm Home…?

by Jolyn09



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Episode: s01e22 The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!, Family Angst, Gen, My lame attempt at writing sibling relationships, Poor Scrooge, Poor Webby, Poor everyone really hehe…, jol's trashy writing, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolyn09/pseuds/Jolyn09
Summary: Hehe my very bad attempt at writing sibling relationships, hope you enjoy it nevertheless!





	I'm Home…?

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe my very bad attempt at writing sibling relationships, hope you enjoy it nevertheless!

Sophia glanced wearily at the familar bus stop in front of her as she slowly step off the bus. It was normal that Mrs Beakly and Webby weren't there to pick her up when she came back from school as they were on a vacation. Or so she thought. She had received a message from her Granny that they'll be at the mansion by dawn, so why did nobody pick her up? What had happened during it such that her little sister didn't drag Granny along mumbling gibberish about their latest adventure?

The ominous feeling worsen when she was in front of the mansion. The front gate was left opened, indicating that they had just came back and as she neared the mansion, it was silent. Instead of being greeted by a dart hitting her face or a excited Webby hugging her when she opened the door, the hallways of the mansion was completely empty. Packed bags were messily arranged in Donald's houseboat and when she checked Scrooge's study, he wasn't in there.

She couldn't take it anymore, she **needed** to know what was going on! She slammed open the door to her room, demanding for answers.

Sophia: Granny what's going on? Why are there packed bags on Donald's houseboat, where is Scrooge McDuck why are we…

Her eyes caught onto the bags littered around the room. Webby was silently packing her clothes into one and realisation dawn upon her..

Sophia: Are we… leaving?

"Yes. I'll explain on the way but basically Mr McDuck told Webby that she isn't family anymore." Mrs Beakly bluntly stated, folding the clothes that was on the floor. "WHAT?! How can he say that?" Sophia exclaimed, not believing what she heard. She gazed at Webby sadly, giving a look that only both of them understood.

Mrs Beakly: He was lashing out. He needs time alone, and that's why we're **leaving**. Start packing, Sophia, we need to go in 30 minutes.

"Wait, just like that? Granny we can't leave, this is the only place we have! Where are we gonna go, this is our only home since mom disappeared!" Sophia pleaded. She saw the same fear in her sister's eyes. Naturally, she inched closer, allowing Webby to hug her.

Mrs Beakly: It isn't home anymore when you're not wanted, is it?

"…fair point.." Sophia answered, picking up a Webby quackpatch doll and plucking the arrow stuck to it, before putting it in Webby's bag.

They walked to Scrooge's study one last time, Webby staying quiet the entire way. Sophia put her hand on her, letting know that she's there, which Webby greatly appreciated. Scrooge had his top hat on the table, looking away from anything in particular. Sophia couldn't help but feel sorry for him, despite what he said. 

Webby: Isn't he even going to say goodbye…?

Mrs Beakly: We're taking those vacation days, if that's alright with you, Sir.

Scrooge: Fine…

Mrs Beakly: Well, you've successfully pushed away your family and everyone who cared about you, again. I hope you're happy.

With that, both of them headed towards the door. Out of curiosity, Sophia went to check the room again, but this time, Scrooge wasn't there..

Mrs Beakly: Come on, Sophia

She ran along, joining whatever that was left of her family.


End file.
